The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Customer satisfaction of driving performance of a vehicle depends in part on how precisely the vehicle runs in accordance with the driving tendency of the driver. While tendencies of the customers vary, the performance characteristic of the vehicle is set to one performance characteristic in the same vehicle model. Therefore, reaction of the vehicle may not coincide with the tendency of the customer. Accordingly, the customer often lodges a complaint against the driving performance of the vehicle. That is, if the driving tendency of the customer is understood and a shift of the vehicle is controlled to coincide with the tendency of the customer, the customer satisfaction related to the driving performance may be improved. Therefore, many methods of learning the driving tendency of the customer and controlling the shift according to the learned driving tendency have been developed.
In recent years, various driving pattern modes such as an eco (economy) mode and a sport mode have been developed and applied to the automatic transmission vehicle in order to improve customer satisfaction. The eco mode can improve fuel efficiency, and the sport mode can improve driving performance.
A shift pattern of the eco mode can be determined to generate an upshift in a low rotation speed region of an engine. However, we have discovered that in view of the shift pattern of the eco mode, a downshift line should be lower than an upshift line on the basis of a vehicle speed, so the downshift line is declined when the upshift line is declined. Thus, a shifting point before stopping may be determined as a low vehicle speed such that an amount of engine braking may be decreased.
Accordingly, fuel efficiency may be deteriorated since a fuel cut function due to the engine brake cannot be effectively used.